The Surprise Party Conundrum
by kimbee73
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr...Amy sitting in Sheldon's lap. This takes place after Intimacy Acceleration


**A/N: So I wrote this little prompt about Amy sitting on Sheldon's lap on Tumblr. I thought I would share it here. This takes place at the surprise party Penny put together for Sheldon in Intimacy Acceleration.**

 **I don't own any of it.**

Amy played along with Penny that night. She was a bit angry at Sheldon though. She had found out the day they met but he asked that she not tell anyone. She did question how everyone didn't already know. He had a twin sister. How did no one think to ask her? Surely she would have shared it. She asked them all and they all told her the same thing. Sheldon didn't share that piece of information with them. He hated gifts. He hated parties. In general he hated celebrating. She agreed to keep it a secret.

When they started dating and put holidays in the relationship agreement she mentioned it. He told her no way. He was willing to put up with Valentine's Day and Christmas but he drew the line for that day. It was more because he figured if they started celebrating it, Penny would want to have a party for him. He had enough of that as a kid. He finally agreed when she said they would just call it a date night so no one would know the real reason behind it. The person celebrating got their choice of dinner, as long as it was a Sheldon approved restaurant and got to pick the movie, and Amy had to see some real winners in her mind. She paid him back in kind with rom-coms on her birthday. They celebrated each one privately. This was why she was so mad about it tonight.

They had chosen to wait until the weekend this year for his because there was a new movie coming out Friday and Sheldon desperately wanted to see it. So she agreed to wait. It was his day after all. So the night of his actual birthday, the whole group, minus Bernadette and Howard, had dinner together. Then Amy brought up that intimacy test and Sheldon, after being told he couldn't kidnap people off the street, agreed to try it. Penny volunteered immediately because she wanted to hear Sheldon answer questions about personal stuff. She had actually been hoping to find out some juicy stuff to tell Amy, even if they seemed to communicate about everything. Amy knew she had nothing to worry about. There was no way Sheldon would fall in love with Penny or vice versa. Leonard was pretty calm about too surprisingly. Amy had no idea there was a question about his birthday and was extremely surprised when she got the group text saying there was going to be a surprise party.

Amy had immediately sent a text to Penny telling her it was a bad idea. Sheldon would be angry. He hated parties and he especially hated surprise parties. He had told her all about the party for Leonard several years back and how the party goers had almost destroyed his home. She got a text back telling her to relax and that she should be happy that Sheldon finally disclosed this piece of information. Little did Penny know that Amy already was aware it was his birthday. She couldn't tell Penny though. But now she had to act like she was going along with this surprise party. Sheldon was going to be so mad at her. She was going to send him a text to warn him but then thought better of it. She would deal with the consequences.

Leonard stopped at the store on the way back from the Escape Room. He picked up a cake and some balloons. They didn't have much time. Penny said they had 3 questions to go plus the four minutes of staring into each other's eyes. So Leonard got the stuff fast. There wasn't a whole lot more they could do. They knew not to get gifts. Leonard sent Penny a text saying they were on their way home and she should try and stall for a few minutes. Once they got back to the apartment, they hung the balloons up.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Amy said as they were tying the balloons.

"I agree but you know Penny." Leonard admitted. "She can be very persuasive."

"Yeah we all know why." Amy said.

"But just think about it. We now all know the biggest secret Sheldon has ever kept from us." He said.

"I guess." Amy said sadly.

"Oh come on, Amy. I know he told Penny and not you but that doesn't mean he has fallen in love with her."

"Oh it's not that." Amy said.

"Then what is it?" Leonard asked.

"It's just I don't want him mad at me because I have agreed to go along with this." She said waving her hand around the room.

"I guarantee he will be angrier with Penny for sharing it with us then with you for agreeing to the party."

"I hope you're right." She said.

They heard Sheldon and Penny talking in the hall.

"I guess they are coming back." Leonard said. The little group hid. When Sheldon turned on the lights they all jumped up and yelled "Surprise."

Sheldon turned to Penny. "And after I let you be Gary!" Penny just shrugged.

"Gotcha moonpie!" Penny said.

"Penny how many times do I have to tell you….?"

"Oh shut up and enjoy your party." Penny said.

Sheldon sat in his spot and pouted. Amy sat down next to him.

"Let's make this look good." Amy whispered. Sheldon nodded. He knew what she meant.

"Et tu Brute?" Sheldon said to her rather loudly.

"I did tell Penny this was a bad idea." She said rather angrily.

"Are you angry with me?" Sheldon asked.

"No Sheldon I am thrilled that you would share your birthday with Penny and not me." She shouted.

"It was a question about what I would regret if I died today. What was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know maybe that you regret not telling everybody about the day you were born or better yet come up with something better like how you wish you could have spent more time with me!" She yelled. She stood up to walk to the kitchen.

Sheldon knew she was angry for real. She was right, he could have said anything else. He had said the first thing that popped into his head when he thought about what the date was. He had to apologize to her. He grabbed her arm to stop her leaving and pulled her back to him. She fell on his lap. He didn't push her off or anything.

"I am sorry." He said hugging her close.

"What other personal things did Penny learn tonight?" Amy asked. She made no attempt to get off his lap.

"Nothing, except that in the future you will be making me French toast for breakfast." He said.

She smiled at that thought. "I guess that means I come over very early in the morning to cook." She said sarcastically.

"Or you could live with me." He said. He pulled her even closer then gave her a kiss. He forgot everyone else was sitting in the room with them.

"I like that idea." She said. She kissed him again.

Penny cleared her throat. Sheldon looked up embarrassed.

"What?" He asked.

"How long has she known?" Penny asked.

"Since the day we met." Amy answered.

"You keep secrets way better than Sheldon." Penny said.

"That she does." Sheldon said. He pulled her close and gave her another kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. If you did leave a review.**


End file.
